remnantsofskystonefandomcom-20200216-history
Remnants of Skystone Wiki
Welcome to the Remnants of Skystone wiki! The wiki about RoS that RoS Went Live on 18th of March 2010. Congratulations!! since November 2008 See Today's Dailies. | width="25%" align="left" valign="top" | ; Game Guide * Beginner's Guide * Classes and Stats * Trailblazing * Nidarian Guard | width="25%" align="left" valign="top" | ; Enemies * Bestiary * Bosses * Mimics * Fungi | width="25%" align="left" valign="top" | ; Extra Skills * Baking * Brewing * Gardening * Metal Crafting | width="25%" align="left" valign="top" | ; Tables * Jars and Baking Table * Nidarian Guard Dailies * Usable Items Table * Quests Table | width="25%" align="left" valign="top" | ; Quests * Mission Deployment * Quest Chains * Daily Quests * Seasonal Quests * Jar Locations | width="25%" align="left" valign="top" | ; Locations * Landmarks * Nidaria * Steamport City * Hatchwood Wilds * Ridgeback Highlands | width="25%" align="left" valign="top" | ; Other Lists * Items * NPCs * Shops * Trophies * Sprockets | width="25%" align="left" valign="top" | ; Help * To Do List * Unfinished pages * * * }} ;We want your opinion! {12, 5, 210AH} : We haven't had any new polls for awhile, so we put one up to share your opinion. There has been small arguments on whether or not restarting quests is abuse of the game or not. The poll is at the bottom of the page, and we want your opinion. Our old poll is concluded, and it was decided that a new area will come out in a few months. Yay :D ;Happy Thanksgiving everyone! {11, 25, 210AH} : Flipline Studios has released a special update for this week in celebration of this holiday! This includes a brand new mimic, a new quest, TRIPLE reward from Co-ops, and limited time offers in the Clothing Emporium and Furniture Outlet. We hope you enjoy this event whether or not you celebrate Thanksgiving! (: ;New format {10, 28, 210AH} :Many of you may have noticed that Wikia did some updating. We've got a whole new format now, and it looks dashing. We're hoping for a picture for the background in the near future. But with this new layout, some of our links aren't showing up well in tables with colored backgrounds, and they look a bit dated now. If you have any suggestions as to what the new background colors should be, you can leave a message on My talk page, Plokkey's talk page, Smooky's talk page, or the main talk page with ideas. Please use hex color coding and a color name (like yellow or red) when you suggest colors! ;1000th Article {8, 5, 210AH} :Thanks to a major restyle of Daily Quests page, wiki has currently reached more than 1,000 articles. ;New Features {6, 15, 210AH} :After reading our suggestions, Flip has decided to let us decide what the next big RoS feature will be. There is now a poll at the bottom of this page where you can vote for the next big update to the game! The feature with the most votes will be added in the next large update. Both features will eventually be part of the game, but these things take some time to code, so you'll only be seeing one in the next few months. Vote now! ;Weapons {4, 27, 210AH} :As of Tuesday night (for most of us), Weapons have been introduced into the game! Remnants of Skystone is now officially at version 1.1.0. Also added was a new World Circuit quest (Hatchwood), escalating Spore drops, weapon Trophies, and transparent windows. Special thanks to Flip for enduring all of our nagging and questions on these updates! ;Big batch of game updates {12, 24, 209AH} :Remnants of Skystone has had some big updates recently - a whole new area (the Ridgeback Highlands) has been added, a whole lot more sidequests (including new Daily Quests every day), a totally revamped Ether Circuit, and a whole lot more. If you haven't played in a while, now's a great time to get back into it - and of course, RoSWiki needs updating in light of these changes as well. ;Have your say on wiki standards! {5, 18, 209AH} :Formatting standards for RoSWiki have yet to be codified, so if you want to have your say, there's no better time! Jump on over to the Discussion Page for standards and tell everyone what you think. ;Welcome to the new wiki admin! {5, 17, 209AH} :Kyru has been a great contributor in both the RoS and Kongregate community. You have hopefully noticed all the stuff that he has helped us with! So, we would like to welcome Kyru to the list of wiki admins! Congratulations! ;Beta put up {5, 14, 209AH} :Beta has been put up, and can be accessed through a link that will be sent to your email. ;Alpha taken down {5, 12, 209AH} :In order to prepare for the beta test (which should be out in the next couple of days), the Alpha version of Remnants of Skystone is currently offline. ;Beta Coming Soon {4, 13, 209AH} :OK, wow, we need to start working. On the 10th of April, the Remnants of Skystone Beta was open to Kongregate. New information should be filtering in as soon as it's released, but until then it might be a good idea for us to have some work done on the wiki anyways. Some enemies need some more stats, and anyone who can help, please do. ;New Information! {2, 13, 209AH} :Hey everyone! Yeah, I know it seems like we are doing close to nothing, but hey, there isn't much information out on the game so far. On the plus side, we did hear more about the Ferric Forest today, thanks to the guys at Flipline Studios finally updating their dev blog. Hopefully this will kick more people into actually working on the wiki. ;Happy New Year! {1, 1, 209AH} :Happy New Year everyone! The wiki is still up and running, but it seems with the lack of recent updates, we don't really have anything new to put up. Until the updates arrive, please try to help out even a small bit by putting up some information at all. Have a good start to 209AH! ;Welcome new wiki admin! {12, 23, 208AH} :User Angel14995 is a great person in the RoS community. You have hopefully noticed all the stuff he has helped us with! So, we would like to welcome Angel14995 to the list of wiki admins! Congratulations! ;Woohoo! New stuff!! {12, 05, 208AH} :So yeah... Things on the wiki are slowing down. BUT we have hope. Wiki forums are up: http://rosociety.x10hosting.com/forums/index.php as is the blog http://rosociety.x10hosting.com/blog/. Yeah, not a whole lot. But we have it. Also, news article page being created... ;We wish you a happy Thanksgiving!(Or not) {11, 27, 208AH} :If you're in America, happy Thanksgiving! If not... Have a nice day? ;The Wiki is running (Basically)! {11, 24, 208AH} :With the wiki running, the code being replaced, and everyone being happy, I am pleased to say that we really are open for business! Is aborting a Quest and restarting it for mimic kills abuse, or is it okay? Abuse, this is not what the quest is for It's fine, no big deal What feature would you like to see made first? Co op Survival A new world area Swampfoots are a type of mimic that appear primarily in the Thicket Woods sub-area of Hatchwood Wilds. They are the most cunning and arguably the smartest Mimic in the initial beta release. Swampfoots have the ability to jump from platform to platform. They can do this just as quickly as any player character. They use mid-range horizontal melee slashes to attack the player and also have the ability to attack above their heads. Their melee attacks apply the sprained effect to the character, which results in the attack stat being lowered by 50%. Read more... As an old disabled veteran, Lt. Driscoll salutes you. You can help out the Wiki by finishing any task outlined on the To Do List. Or, If you wish to create a new article, type out the name of the article below. type=create width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Browse